Friend or foe
by LadyKatia19
Summary: Fear had often wondered if Anger was a friend or foe. He never thought he would find out until now.
**I'm back ! Please tell me what your thoughts are about this drabble I've written. Please remember that offensive or harsh reviews are not accepted on my fictions!**

Riley was stood against the window listening out for the next rumble of thunder as well as the next flash of lightening in excitement.

Meanwhile in headquarters Joy was stood in the same position as Riley, her eyes darting around the screen. Jumping up and down she constantly squealed that thunderstorms were so exciting.

"I still prefer rain" Sadness commented.

"Uh no way thunderstorms are much more interesting" Disgust argued, but not in a horrible way.

"I like thunderstorms too" Sadness pointed out while letting out a small smile.

"Shut up I can't hear myself think let alone the thunder"! Anger shouted, silencing the other emotions for less than a minute.

The only emotion that wasn't engaged in the drama was Fear who had placed himself at the very back of headquarters, hoping no one would come looking for him. "There are at least twenty things for Riley to be scared of right now" Fear said under his breath so none of the fellow emotions could hear him.

His mental list taking was soon interrupted as another rumble of thunder along with a daunting flash of lightning came to his attention it took all his mental energy to stop himself from having a huge freak out session.

"Oh god when will this end"? Fear whimpered to himself, feeling his nerves twitch uncomfortably.

All of a sudden a huge rumble of thunder followed by a flash of lightning was so loud and bright that Fear rushed around head quarters, screaming and flapping his hands about before receiving a punch smack bang in the middle of his gut from Anger

"Will you quit that!" Anger barked at Fear who was now a shaking whimpering mess, hiding himself at the back of headquarters where the mind manuals were kept.

"I-Im-m s-sorry Anger" Fear spluttered, repeatedly rocking himself back and forth along with his entire body shaking furiously.

"You know Anger, that wasn't very nice" Sadness said.

"Yeah now we have to listen to that coward whimper all night" Disgust added, rolling her eyes in frustration.

"Well what do you expect me to do about it!" Anger yelled with the presence of his embers which were sizzling on top of Angers head.

"Well you could try being nice to Fear" Joy suggested which earned her a _are you crazy_ look from Anger. However looking at the purple emotion he instantly knew Fear wouldn't calm down, especially by himself.

Anger grunted and sat down next to Fear. His embers slowly disappearing due to the guilt of his previous actions.

"Hey beanpole… it's ok, no need to be scared" Anger said. Fear looked up at him before curling himself into a tight ball as another flash of lightning jumped out of nowhere.

Anger sighed. _This clearly isn't working_ Anger thought to himself before an idea popped into his head.

Grabbing Fear's arm the shorter emotion dragged him over to his own room , slightly pushing Fear on to his bed wordlessly.

"Uh what are you doing?" Fear asked weakly before a whirlwind of thoughts entered his head about the many ways Anger could hurt him when alone in a room with him.

Anger seemed able to read his purple friends mind as he said "I'm not going to hurt you". Fear tilted his head with confusion. "I'm here to comfort you" Anger added in the same unusual tone of voice.

The purple emotion didn't seem convinced. "I'm sorry for being such a coward" Fear mumbled in a whisper, unable to give Anger eye contact.

Anger's generally grumpy glare softened at Fear's honest words. The red emotion sighed, "look don't worry about it kid, just be quiet."

Fear still didn't look at the red emotion, embarrassment invading his facial features. Anger took a deep breath and put his arm around the thin emotion so that his head was resting on Anger's shoulder. At first his purple friend jumped at the touch, however he soon relaxed into Anger's chest ,now comfortable with being so close to the shorter emotion.

During the time they spent in silence almost hugging each other,the thunderstorm had gradually been getting quieter and calmer until there was nothing left to see or hear of it.

"Thank you Anger" Fear mumbled, looking at the center of his eyes for the first time.

"Anytime" Anger whispered back.

As the following morning was approaching Fear got up from his own bed to find that he was alone. He quietly sneaked into Anger's room to find the red emotion peacefully snoring into his pillow.

As he watched his red friend sleep he calmly thought to himself _once I was unsure whether we were friend or foe, now I know that even the most unlikely of personalities can become great friends._


End file.
